Bizarre Love Valentine
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Happy Valentine, Dobe. Semoga setelah hari ini, kau lebih dicintai. Time line setelah Chapter 482. Special for Fudanshi and Fujoshi of SasuNaruSasu Valentine day


Autor's Notes:

-Mengandung Boy Love aka Shounen-ai

-Pairing SasuNaru

-Time line: setelah chapter 482, ini bukan spoiler, author cuma ngarep *ditampar*

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Special for Fudanshi and Fujoshi of SasuNaruSasu Valentine day

-Happy Reading, Happy Valentine, semoga setelah hari ini, kita lebih dicintai

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

Sumarry:

Happy Valentine, Dobe. Semoga setelah hari ini, kau lebih dicintai. Time line setelah Chapter 482. Special for Fudanshi and Fujoshi of SasuNaruSasu Valentine day

***

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**BIZARRE LOVE VALENTINE © LOVELY LUCIFER**

***

"Happy Valentine day, Sasuke-kun, semoga setelah hari ini, kau lebih dicintai,"

Sepasang mata onyx itu membelalak, memandangi Kunoichi berambut merah muda yang mengulurkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berhiaskan pita biru dan orange. Raut terkejutnya terpantul di sepasang mata hijau cemerlang milik Sakura.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau, seharusnya aku duluan yang memberikan cokelat pada Sasuke-kun, dasar penyerobot,"

Sebuah tendangan kencang melayang ke arah Sakura, berasal dari gadis lain berambut merah berkacamata yang menggenggam kotak identik berhias pita serupa.

"Diam kau, Karin. Aku rekan satu tim Sasuke-kun dulu, aku mengenalnya lebih dulu dari kau, jadi seharusnya kau menghormati seniormu," teriak Sakura balas menghajar. Dia memiting gadis berambut merah itu dalam kuncian yang sempurna.

"Dalam percintaan tidak ada kata senior dan junior, bukankah sudah kuceritakan kalau aku mengenal Sasuke-kun jauh sebelum aku direkrutnya dalam Hebi," Karin tidak mau kalah, dia menjambak dan mencakar setiap inci tubuh rival cinta yang bisa dicapainya.

"Huuh, Sasuke-kun... Bagaimana kalau kau..."

Pertengkaran Sakura dan Karin terhenti. Objek yang diperebutkan telah menghilang, tak lagi duduk di gundukan batu sambil menengadah menatap langit biru yang dihiasi sepasang elang yang terbang berputar.

Mata emerald Sakura menatap garang, dia membentuk kuda-kuda Shannaro, "Lihat, ini semua gara-gara kau, Sasuke-kun jadi tak mau menerima cokelatku dan..." teriakan si Kunoichi terputus, raut horror mendominasi wajahnya, "Lho, cokelatku mana?"

"Eh?" Karin ikut menghentikan serangannya, memandang kedua tangannya yang terbuka, lalu mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling, "Huaaa... Sakura, Milikku juga tak ada..."

*****

**Bizarre Love Valentine**

*****

"Fyuh, panas sekali hari ini. Baiklah, aku akan beristirahat selama lima menit," gumam Naruto sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya, "Memakai Mode Sage benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan bergabung dengan Kakashi-sensei secepatnya dan mengejar Teme, lalu..." si pirang menghentikan ocehannya, tangannya tak lagi menepuk-nepuk ransel cokelat yang akan dijadikan bantal agar membentuk gundukan lebih nyaman, "hehehe, yang lain pikirkan nanti saja, sekarang saatnya istirahat..."

Naruto menghempas badannya ke tanah.

*****

**Bizarre Love Valentine**

*****

"Ng... dingin sekali," si pirang menggeliat, merenggangkan tubuhnya, memeluk lebih erat selimut biru yang menutupi separuh badannya, tapi perlahan dia membuka sepasang mata safirnya.

1 detik.

10 detik.

1 menit.

5 menit.

Loading otak selalu lambat ketika seseorang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Lho?" Naruto duduk tegak, menyingkirkan selimutnya, "Huaah, kenapa sudah gelap?"

Si pemuda memegang kepalanya dengan panik, mulai merangkak ke sana kemari mencari ransel cokelatnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Di mana ranselku?"

Gerakan absurd si pirang yang melongok di antara pepohonan dan semak terpotong ketika suara 'Kryuuk' menggema dari perutnya.

"Aku lapar sekali. Agghh, di mana ranselku? Di mana ramen instantku? Hei kau, jangan duduk saja dan menutupi api, aku jadi tak bisa melihat dengan jelas dan..."

Untuk pertama kalinya gerakan Naruto terhenti, benar-benar terhenti total seolah robot yang kehabisan suplay batere.

Perlu dua menit penuh agar otak merespon apa yang dilihat mata.

'Api? Siapa yang menghidupkan api? Siapa dia? Dan ini selimut siapa?'

Naruto menoleh pelan, menatap siluet seseorang yang bergoyang seram dimainkan cahaya api. Sepasang safirnya mengerjap tak percaya. Dia kenal bentuk rambut yang berdiri menantang langit dibagian atas seperti itu. Tapi, benarkah?

"Te...Teme?" tanya Naruto mencoba-coba.

Berpuluh-puluh detik sunyi. Suara jangkrik menguak dalam volume maksimum dan angin berhembus membelai rambut pirangnya.

Lalu sosok itu berbalik, wajah porselennya terlihat sangat pucat berlatarkan nyala api. Dalam keadaan biasa, Naruto pasti akan kabur jika melihat penampakan seperti ini. Dia selalu takut hantu. Tapi tidak, dia tak takut pada satupun mahluk halus yang berwujud Sasuke Uchiha.

Tangan berbalut yukata putih dan berpelindung hitam milik sosok asing itu teracung, menunjuk ransel cokelat yang terongok di ceruk pohon. Lalu lengannya terulur, memberikan secup ramen instant yang mengepul.

Naruto bingung, masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata safirnya seolah setiap kedipan dapat membuat sosok di depannya mengabur dan menghilang. Tapi Naruto tetap mengulurkan tangan juga, mengambil ramen instant yang menguarkan aroma sedap.

Beberapa detik jari mereka bersentuhan ketika cup ramen berpindah. Naruto bisa merasakan rasa dingin yang mengaliri lengannya dari jari-jari porselen yang menyapanya sekilas. Rasanya cukup nyata dan solid.

"Terima kasih," gumam Naruto pelan, mencengkam cup lebih erat dari yang direncanakannya. Tangannya bergetar.

Mata onyx itu menatap lurus, berpindah dari gigi Naruto yang bergemeretuk ke tangannya yang berguncang.

"Mendekatlah ke api, kau kedinginan,"

Sosok yang dianggapnya Sasuke berbicara, bangkit untuk menyampirkan selimut biru di bahunya. Suaranya masih sama seperti dipertemuan terakhir mereka di Orochimaru Headquarter. Dalam dan menenangkan. Benar-benar seperti Sasuke yang dia kenal. Sahabatnya. Rivalnya. Sasuke-nya.

Naruto menganguk, beringsut maju perlahan, berusaha tak terlalu jauh dari sosok pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya, tapi juga berhati-hati agar bahu mereka tak bersentuhan. Sudut mata safir Naruto tak melepaskan pengawasan dari Sasuke, bahkan dia memakan ramennya dengan mata yang masih menancap pada si pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Malam yang indah," suara Sasuke bergaung lagi, dia menengadah jauh menatap langit. Pedar bintang, purnama penuh dan cahaya api memantul di sepasang mata onyxnya. Menimbulkan sensasi yang membuat si Shinobi pirang merinding takjub. Bukan pada gugusan benda langit di atas sana, tapi pada sosok tanpa cela di sampingnya.

"Yah, benar, indah," tanggap Naruto asal saja, tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Kenapa harus menatap langit kalau pemandangan lebih menakjubkan ada di depan mata tanpa perlu menegadah?

Sepuluh menit dalam diam.

Sasuke menghempas nafas dengan jelas, menguarkan uap hangat yang langsung menghilang tersedot nyala api.

Naruto bingung, tangannya sudah hampir terulur untuk berbagi lembar kain di bahunya, tapi usahanya terhenti tepat setelah tangannya menyentuh selimut biru itu. Dia malah memeluknya erat seorang diri, menghirup aroma Sasuke yang menguar dari selimutnya, setengah berharap sosok di sampingnya memeluknya, bukan hanya selimutnya.

Sunyi lagi.

"Se...sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Naruto kelu, pemuda itu membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah sendiri, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, canggung ketika tanpa sengaja bahunya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke yang mendorong lebih banyak ranting untuk dilalap api.

Si pemuda Uchiha tak menjawab, tapi dari pandangannya, Naruto bisa membaca kalau Sasuke sudah berada di sini cukup lama. Cukup lama untuk memandanginya tidur, menyelimutinya, dan menghangatkannya dengan api. Bukankah seumur hidup Naruto belum pernah tidur selelap ini?

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto tanpa bisa dicegah, dia setengah berharap, kalau ketika dia tidur, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan membelai rambutnya.

Diam lagi.

Naruto menoleh sembunyi-sembunyi, matanya terserobok milik Sasuke. Dia terlanjur tenggelam dalam sepasang onyx yang mengurungnya.

Tak apa jika udara begitu dingin, karena di sini, di tempat di mana jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali, hatinya hangat.

Dua puluh detik lain berlalu. Naruto yang berisik telah kehilangan aksara.

Tak lama, tangan porselen itu terulur lagi, memberikan ramen instant kedua yang mengepul di dekat kaki Naruto. Seolah begitu paham kalau hibernasi beberapa jam lalu memerlukan tak hanya satu cup ramen sebagai pengganjal.

Naruto terperangah, tapi secepatnya menetralkan rautnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto canggung, dia mengambil ramennya dan agak kecewa karena tak ada sesi bersentuhan tangan lagi kali ini.

Tapi, Sasuke tak berhenti membuat kejutan, ternyata semburat merah kembali bermain di pipi Naruto. Si pemuda pirang sedikit terdorong ke kiri saat sebuah beban bertumpu di bahunya. Tanpa melihatpun, Naruto tahu, Sasuke sedang bersandar padanya.

Debar kencang kembali merayapi

dada si Shinobi pirang, bahkan sampai membuatnya tak berkosentrasi ketika menyeruput ramennya. Tak merasakan nikmatnya bumbu di lidah seperti biasa.

Naruto melirik lagi, mendapati kalau pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya sedang bermain dengan ranting dan api sambil menekuk kakinya, uap hangat masih menyembur dari bibirnya ketika dia bernapas. Sempat terlintas di benak Naruto untuk menawari ramen pada Sasuke, mungkin menyuapinya. Tapi tak ada aksara yang keluar sampai cup di tangannya tandas tanpa sisa.

Lima menit lain terbang dalam diam. Naruto masih duduk berselimut dengan sudut mata yang mengawasi Sasuke lekat. Sedangkan si pemuda Uchiha duduk bersandar, terlihat nyaman dan tenang, menikmati api seolah benda itu hal paling menarik di dunia.

Sunyi yang lain menyusul.

Tak lama, untuk ketiga kalinya tangan porselen itu terulur, memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto. Tapi kali ini bukan cup ramen yang mengepul.

"Ini apa?" tanya Naruto bingung, memandangi dua kotak merah berbentuk hati dengan hiasan pita orange dan biru di atasnya.

"Happy Valentine, Dobe. Semoga setelah hari ini, kau lebih dicintai,"

Tiba-tiba sosok itu berbalik, menatapnya dengan sharingan menyala-nyala.

Naruto membelalak, terkunci dalam onyx berpedar merahnya, merasakan dirinya tersedot dalam ilusi. Dia mengambang berdiri, ditarik maju dan didekap. Kencang tapi tak terasa sakit, malah hangat dan menyenangkan.

Dunia berputar terbalik dan Naruto berdiri dengan kepala di bawah, terlalu tak seimbang untuk bergerak. Dia pasrah bertumpu pada sosok yang merangkulnya dan menyumbat aliran nafasnya. Merasakan tangan dingin itu di pinggangnya dan di sela-sela rambutnya.

Hitam, orange, merah, putih, biru, cokelat dan kuning, menyatu. Semua warna berputar dan berbaur dalam pusara cepat.

Lalu semua terhenti secepat saat dimulai. Naruto terduduk lemas di tanah. Kegelapan ditarik darinya. Terengah-engah sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat dalam tautan lama dan panjang.

Sepasang mata safir Naruto menatap sekeliling dengan bingung. Hari masih siang, dengan matahari yang bersinar terik menusuk tengkuk. Sama sekali tak ada api unggun dan Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri, merasakan sesuatu meluncur turun dari bahu dan pelukannya. Dan di tanah tergeletak selimut biru yang sama, serta dua kotak merah berbentuk hati dengan hiasan pita orange dan biru.

Satu menit Naruto diam, berusaha mencerna dan mengurutkan semua kejadian.

Tak lama, si pemuda pirang tersenyum.

"Teme... Terima kasih. Happy Valentine day juga untukmu, semoga setelah hari ini, kau lebih dicintai," Naruto bergumam pelan, mengecap bibirnya sambil tersenyum, "Rasanya masih sama seperti di akademi lalu,"

*****

**Fin**

*****

Author's note lagi:

Yap, Karin di sini tidak mati dan Sakura resmi bergabung dengan Taka dengan apapun tujuan dibaliknya. Saia tak punya perasaan khusus pada Karin, tapi saia tak pernah mengharap dia mati kalau hanya untuk menambah daftar kesalahan yang dibuat Sasuke. Dan saia tak menganut Sasuke Vs Sakura, biarlah Sakura membantu Sasuke agar lebih kuat. Tak tega membayangkan sceen bunuh-bunuhan antar sahabat, hiks.

Mungkin ceritanya agak tak masuk akal, Naruto sekarang tak mungkin bisa diperdaya genjutsu Sasuke. Tapi saia berpendapat sekuat apapun Naruto, dia tetap Naruto yang polos, yang menganggap Sasuke lebih dari saudara.

Huhuhu, semoga Masashi-sensei tak menjerumuskan alur Naruto ke arah Angst dan berakhir dengan Sasuke mati di tangan Naruto atau sebaliknya. Saia lebih suka kalau akhirnya NaruSasuSaku bergabung untuk mengalahkan Madara, *ngarep*

Oh iya, fict ini special buat Aiank yang bentar lagi Unas. Ganbatte, Aiank, ini hadiah valentine abal buat Aiank.

Satu pesan buat Sasuke, "Modal dong, jangan malah ngasih Naruto cokelat dari Sakura dan Karin, hihihi,"

**REVIEW YA**


End file.
